


have you any wool?

by soneet (FioreLaurant)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sheep, Sleepy Cuddles, Yamaguchi is cheesy af, this isnt crack i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/soneet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank you for always listening to my selfish whims.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	have you any wool?

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for my friend, Anna! I hope you have a great birthday! Thanks for always being a great friend :)
> 
> This ridiculous fic is inspired by one of Yamaguchi's seiyuu's drama tracks.

When graduation rolled in, nobody questioned Tadashi’s goals for the future. He’d chosen to enroll in a community college to pursue his ambition of becoming a preschool teacher while Tsukki had traded in the homey atmosphere of Miyagi to the bustling streets of Tokyo to study archeology(the nerd). They stay connected by exchanging emails and updating each other about their lives regularly.

It only felt natural to join the university’s volleyball team, and between practice and deadlines constantly looming over his head, there was Hitoka.

Hitoka had decided to stay in their hometown as well and she found joy in helping people after her time as manager in the club. She decided to make a career out of it and enrolled in a nursing school in Sendai.

If you ask Tadashi how it all started, he’d give you the exact hour, weather, season and location of his confession, their first date and first kiss(and Hitoka would beg him not to go into detail since it was so embarrassing) because time spent with her is precious.

They’re both occupied by homework, practice and part time jobs, and they rarely see each other as of late. The instant their free time coincided, Tadashi decides to go all out.

He surprises Hitoka by bringing her to the amusement park that just opened in town. Tadashi lets Hitoka chose what their activities for the day: riding the spinning teacups, the bumper cars, the log ride and roller coaster for the adrenaline rush; going through the haunted house for a good scare(where Tadashi ended up clinging to Hitoka more than he’d intended); playing a survival game where they went head to head with each other and Tadashi promised he wouldn’t go easy on her(though they ended up with a draw); watching a stage performance that retold the origin story of one of the park’s mascots; and it only seemed appropriate to go on the Ferris wheel last.

They end the day by having yozakura at the park near Tadashi’s apartment, where the cherry blossom trees are in full bloom. Hitoka had prepared various food items(karaage, onigiri, tamago, octopus-shaped wieners and fruits) for them while they watch the flowers flow in the wind and the petals cover the river that made it appear like a carpet of pink.

Hitoka hesitantly offers her lap for Tadashi to lay his head on and he obliges smiling up at her. He breathes out a small sigh when her fingers card soothingly through his hair and he wishes time would stand still for them, for this moment to never end. But alas, nature had other plans.

It’s unusual for it to rain this time of the year, but then they could always blame climate change for it. They grab their things and hurry for Tadashi’s apartment before it starts pouring.

Once inside, Tadashi ushers her to the bathroom so they could dry themselves with some towels. “I’ll get you a shirt,” He offers before he steps out of the room to let her bathe.

“Oh no, I um… I brought some spare clothes with me,” Hitoka responds with flushed cheeks that might have been because of the cold. “Please leave my bag at the door. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

Tadashi blinks at her words because it’s as if she had intentions of staying the night, which isn’t a problem to say(and he’s not so heartless as to throw her out into the rain). It’s just when they started dating, they agreed to take it slow and for Tadashi this feels like a big leap, although he doesn’t really want to overstep his boundaries without her permission.

He places her belongings down and knocks on the door. “Here you go,” and he heads off to the kitchen when he hears a small thank you from behind the door. 

No need to overthink things, he muses to himself as he starts making tea. He looks out the window and notices that the rain had intensified so much that the sound blurred into one long whirring noise.

He takes a seat at the dining table as he nurses the steaming cup in his hands. Part of him hopes the rain would never end because tomorrow it’ll be back to their daily lives meaning they’ll be apart for the most of it. What if she—

“Achoo!" 

Tadashi groans as he uses the back of his hand to scratch his nose. He looks to the walkway going to the bathroom when he hears footsteps near him.

“Ah!” Hitoka, clad in a baby blue shirt with small stars printed on the front, one he had bought for her as a present for her last birthday and some loose pants, materializes in front of him and she pulls him to his feet. “I’m sorry I took so long! Please go take a bath before your cold gets worse!” 

“I’m okay, I just—“ another sneeze and Hitoka somehow pushes his taller frame into the bathroom. He wonders silently where she gets all that strength from her tiny body as he takes a dip into the warm water.

Minutes later he emerges from the bath wearing his matching dinosaur pajamas, one that Tsukki gave to him as a gift(it looked ridiculous, but it was comfortable), something he hoped would amuse his girlfriend.

Tadashi walks back into the kitchen and he stumbles upon the sight of Hitoka slumped over the table, her head resting on one of her arms while the other held onto the sea lion plush he won for her earlier. He pads quietly to his room to put away his things and make it fit for sleeping, since writing his last paper the place looked like it was hit by a tornado.

Books scattered over his bed are gathered and dropped unceremoniously on his desk before he pats the blanket and fluffs the pillows.

“Tadashi-kun?” comes a voice from behind.

Tadashi spins on his heels to face her. “Hey, sorry if I woke you.”

Hitoka offers him a small smile. “It’s okay. I really like your pajamas!” Her eyes shift from him then to the bed a couple of times and it makes Tadashi anxious. 

“Right, you sleep here, I’ll be on the couch,” He takes one of the pillows and shuffles to the door, but he’s stops when she grabs the sleeve of his shirt.

“No! Uh, I mean…” Hitoka’s expression is unreadable and Tadashi starts to panic internally because he might have done something wrong without realizing.

“Actually, um…” She swallows visibly and he patiently waits for her to continue. “This is a weird request, but… willyoucountsheepformetillIfallasleep?” She says in a flurry almost biting her tongue. 

Tadashi blinks once, twice and only the words ‘count’ and ‘sheep’ register. “Hitoka,” his lips curl upwards and he takes her hands in his. “Say that again please? Slower this time?”

Hitoka takes a deep breath and squeezes his hands gently. “Please count sheep for me until I fall asleep.” 

The request _is_ unusual at best, so he bites his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing and instead he smiles widely. “I’d be delighted.”

She settles on the twin-sized bed comfortably like it’s where she belongs and Tadashi tries to squeeze in next to her, but he leaves enough of a gap between them. This is the first time they’ll share a bed and oddly enough, all his worries dissolve when he sees how peaceful she looks.

“I’m going to start,” he announces and Hitoka’s eyes light up.

“Okay.”

 

_1 sheep…_

_2 sheep…_

_3 sheep…_

_4 sheep…_

_5 sheep…_

_6 sheep…_

_7 sheep…_

_8 sheep…_

_9 sheep…_

_10 sheep…_

Tadashi counts slowly, liltingly and he pauses after the tenth sheep to comment “I was wondering why you suddenly asked me to count sheep for you, and you were really shy and cute about it— ow!” He reels when she pinches one of his cheeks. “Sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Meanie…” She pulls up the blanket over her head and mumbles something incoherently.

“Uh, I’m sorry, what was that?”

Hitoka peeks from under the covers and replies “I really like the sound of your voice,” she admits shyly.

Tadashi feels his heart swell and he catches himself from grabbing her and kissing her senseless.

 

_11 sheep…_

_12 sheep…_

_13 sheep…_

_14 sheep…_

_15 sheep…_

_16 sheep…_

_17 sheep…_

_18 sheep…_

_19 sheep…_

_20 sheep…_

“I had a really great day, and I’m so glad you let me see all your different sides; your happy face, your angry face, everything in between.” The words fall out of his mouth easily and Hitoka feels her face burn even more.

 

_21 sheep…_

_22 sheep…_

_23 sheep…_

_24 sheep…_

_25 sheep…_

_26 sheep…_

_27 sheep…_

_28 sheep…_

_29 sheep…_

_30 sheep…_

“Say, um… can I kiss you?”

A brilliant shade of red tints her cheeks, but she nods. He leans down and theirs lips meet in a chaste kiss.

“Thank you for always listening to my selfish whims.”

 

_31 sheep…_

_32 sheep…_

_33 sheep…_

_34 sheep…_

_35 sheep…_

_36 sheep…_

_37 sheep…_

_38 sheep…_

_39 sheep…_

_40 sheep…_

He pauses again when she lets out a quiet yawn. “You look like you’re about to fall asleep, but… is it alright if I hold you?”

She tugs at his shirt gently and scoots closer. “You don’t have to ask.”

Arms slide around her shoulders to hug her small body towards his. “I want to hold you like this forever.”

 

_41 sheep…_

_42 sheep…_

_43 sheep…_

_44 sheep…_

_45 sheep…_

_46 sheep…_

_47 sheep…_

_48 sheep…_

_49 sheep…_

_50 sheep…_

Tadashi’s eyes crinkle fondly when he feels her steady breathing on his chest. “Hm, I wonder what kind of dream you’re having with your face looking so serene like that.”

A yawn escapes from his mouth and he lets himself sink further into the bed. He thinks about how lucky he is to be given a chance to love someone so wonderful and silently wishes to never wake up if all of this is just a dream.

“I love you, Hitoka.” He presses his lips to the top of her head tenderly.

“Good night.”

 

The next day before they part, Tadashi asks her to move in with him.

She says yes.


End file.
